


Dragon Flowers

by Sleepy_Artxst



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Controlling emotions, Dragons, F/M, FEELY FEELS, Fairies, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hyacinth is a flustered pouty boi, Hyacinth teaches Strawberry how to garden, Mentioned Assassination, Slow Romance, Strawberry snaps and gets angy sometimes, War, fairies are cute, kingdoms at war, mentioned death, pixie hollow has a dragon lady, what are emotions, what the fuck are feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Artxst/pseuds/Sleepy_Artxst
Summary: Strawberry Blonde is the princess of the kingdom Dragon Hollows. She is assigned the task of assassinating the queen of Pixie Hollow.Hiding undercover as a dragon-fairy that was cast out and exiled was easier than she thought it would be.On the night of her plans to carry out her plan, she runs into the Minister of Spring, Hyacinth.In fear of being found out, she abandons her plans to assassinate the queen.
Relationships: Hyacinth/Strawberry Blonde(OC)





	Dragon Flowers

_The moon was high in the sky, the stars seeming to dance._

_A young dragon-fairy had set out to find Pixie Hollow, under her fathers request._

_Assassinate the Queen, end the war. Easier said than done. First, she had to convince the queen she was trustworthy enough to stay. Then she had to get the trust of those around her. Then she’d have to sneak into the queens living space, and kill her while she slept._

_Strawberry Blonde never liked the idea of murder, but this was the path set for her._

_Stowing her knife into her bag, she hopped over a rock, and to the little cave that held all the animals that helped them._

_Making her way over to a small, black and white newt, she freed the creature, led it out of the cave, and climbed onto its back, gently petting it before lightly kicking its side._

‘ ‘ C’mon, Midnight. It’s a long trip. ‘ ‘

_The newt — Midnight — cooed a bit, immediately breaking into a run, weaving expertly through dry grass and dying flowers._

_Strawberry held the bit of vine that was loosely wrapped around Midnight’s neck, staring ahead of her and pushing Midnight to the side, keeping them from crashing into rocks, branches, and other creatures._

_It was going to be a tiring, and hungry journey._

_Strawberry didn’t think to bring food._

_She’d eat something when she got to Pixie Hollow._


End file.
